The present invention relates generally to medical treatment systems, and more particularly, multi-conduit manifolds, systems, and methods for applying reduced pressure to a subcutaneous tissue site.
Clinical studies and practice have shown that providing a reduced pressure in proximity to a tissue site augments and accelerates the growth of new tissue at the tissue site. The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but application of reduced pressure has been particularly successful in treating wounds. This treatment (frequently referred to in the medical community as “negative pressure wound therapy,” “reduced pressure therapy,” or “vacuum therapy”) provides a number of benefits, including faster healing, and increased formulation of granulation tissue. More recently, reduced pressure treatments have been utilized at subcutaneous tissue sites.